


Я к тебе привязан

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Я к тебе привязан

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Сhained to you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406482) by soera. 



– Не может быть, – застонал Юури.  
– Может, – ответил Конрад. Его руки, прижатые к спине Юури, были ужасно горячими, и Юури ощущал мельчайшее их движение – а Конрад медленно опускал их все ниже и ниже. – Но это не наша вина, ваше величество.  
– Если Вольфрам увидит нас в таком положении…  
– Ему придется с этим смириться, – прошептал Конрад прямо Юури в ухо. Юури вздрогнул и наклонил голову вперед, пряча сбившееся дыхание в ткани туники Конрада. Его большой палец периодически задевал поясницу, и Юури еле сдерживался, чтобы не застонать. Он хотел придвинуться к Конраду еще ближе, в полной мере прочувствовать, что такое прижиматься к его сильному телу – но боялся, что его тут же выдаст определенная реакция организма, так что взамен попытался немного отстраниться.  
– Ваше величество, пожалуйста, не отодвигайтесь, – мягко проговорил Конрад. – Мне нужно, чтобы вы прижались ко мне… да, вот так…  
Юури заставил себя замереть неподвижно, всем существом ощущая близость тела Конрада, жарко вжимающегося в него.  
– Н-не называй меня так, – пробормотал Юури.  
– Юури, – чуть севшим тихим голосом проговорил Конрад, – подними немного руки.  
Тот послушался, подрагивая от напряжения.  
– Уф, вот и все, – Конрад сбросил веревки, и Юури моментально воспользовался возможностью и отступил несколько шагов назад от места, куда их бросили связанными. – А теперь нужно придумать, как отсюда выбраться. Разбойников слишком много, чтобы прорываться напрямик, так что для начала нам нужно незаметно вернуться в наш лагерь.  
– Хорошо, – Юури сделал глубокий вдох. – Хорошо, пошли.  
Конрад поймал Юури за запястья и проверил оставшийся на них след от веревок:  
– Похоже, ничего страшного, боль скоро пройдет… Юури?  
Юури точно знал, что стоит, весь заливаясь краской. Так нечестно! У любого, оказавшегося в тесной близости с кем-то настолько красивым и обаятельным, как Конрад, была бы та же реакция. Но он не мог даже сбежать и где-нибудь спрятаться, как бы ему ни хотелось, потому что они торчали в самом центре лагеря разбойников, и попытку сбежать от Конрада можно было считать эквивалентом того, как если бы Юури связал себя обратно и пошел предлагать себя главарю бандитов, чтобы тот делал с Юури все, что захочет.  
Связать себя… Хотя, если бы это был Конрад… Который делал бы с ним все, что захочет…   
– Ваше величество, – напомнил тот о себе, и Юури очнулся от своих мыслей. Только лицо у него теперь горело еще сильнее, чем прежде. Но Конраду вряд ли когда-либо придет в голову сделать с ним такое...  
– Нам пора идти.  
– Да, – ответил Юури и отчаянно постарался не выискивать слишком многого в мягкой, но твердой хватке пальцев, окольцевавших его запястье.


End file.
